


Pacific Rim Ficlets

by LostintheFandom



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: First Meetings, Gen, I intend to ship them eventually, November is handsome, Scrapper is small but she has attitude, Sentient Jaegers, i guess, meet cute, scrapper is really cute, she is also protective of Amara
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 12:24:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21320146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostintheFandom/pseuds/LostintheFandom
Summary: Little ficlets for both Pacific Rim and Pacific Rim uprising.Chapter 1: That scene where Amara is trying to outmanoeuvre November Ajax but from Scrapper's point of view.
Relationships: Scrapper (Pacific Rim) & Amara Namani
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Pacific Rim Ficlets

Scrapper had been through enough that she reached a point where she rarely felt intimidated. She was small, yes, but she was also fast and able to take tight paths larger pursuers couldn’t. But to be caught out in the open with a giant, blue, PPDC registered jaeger was almost scary. Even Amara’s awed exclamation, “That’s November Ajax!” couldn’t bring up her mood. She held her mismatched hands up in surrender, following Amara’s example. She knew Amara wouldn’t obey November’s order to power down and she prepared herself to follow her little pilot’s plan, releasing her smoke canisters.

Scrapper loved the confused pulse of November’s field and gave an amused one of her own. She was tempted to give another, mocking pulse as she felt the jaeger’s surprise at the fact that she responded at all. Unregistered jaegers were after all nothing more than machines. But Scrapper was different. She had Amara’s love and determination pushing her into sentience much like the ‘real’ jaegers.

Using November’s shock to her advantage, Scrapper initiated the plan early. She rushed out of the smoke and hurried around the corner. Ignoring November’s order to stop and the stranger’s talking, she followed Amara’s lead and threw herself into a ball. She rolled between and around his legs. She chuckled to herself at his exasperated disbelief. Yeah, seriously.

She ramped off a building and down a hole, out of sight. This wouldn’t work. The stranger in her conn-pod beat her to saying that. That man liked to yabber, didn’t he?

She couldn’t believe that Amara then went on to follow the man’s idea. She pulsed displeasure to Amara as her energy levels dropped to critical in the span of a few seconds. Yes, November was temporarily immobilised but there was no way they were getting away now.

She chirped in shock as she ran into something very unwieldy and very blue. Amara tried to run once more but their escape was short lived as her systems were nearly fried by November’s taser. The shock gave her enough of a boost to roll over and give November a very unimpressed and disgruntled pulse of her field. November gave her an amused one as he tapped her conn-pod and ordered her passengers out.

Oh, so that’s how it was going to be.


End file.
